Almost Lover
by OnAMission
Summary: Just a one-shot. Nathan comes to a sudden realization. And needs to test his theory. It's much better than it sounds. Promise. Rated only for a small amount of kissing.


A/N: Haven't had a Haven story in a while, have I guys? Well, just to be clear, I found this on my sent e-mails list today and decided to finish it. And so I'm posting it. :D Just an update: The story Sucker for Babies may or may not have another chapter. I've had many requests to continue it, but I'm afraid that I don't exactly know what to write.

Disclaimer: It's a Songfic: Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. I don't own them, their song, or Haven. :(

Hope you like this, :D

* * *

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever Trick_

Audrey's bathrobe tightened around her as she opened her door on the deck to a disheveled looking Nathan.

"What are you doing here? It's like twelve-thirty."

The moon was shining down on the water brightly, illuminating his face very little with his back turned away from it. A cool breeze sifted through the air which gave Audrey cold chills. The one lamp that Audrey had on in the room was showing her the rest of his face, and to her, his eyes seemed sad. But it was a sweet sort of sad.

"What's wrong Nathan?" She asked when he didn't answer her previous question.

"I want-" he corrected himself, "I need to try something."

"What do you need to tr-"

Nathan had grabbed her waist in that moment, pressing her body close to his, keeping his right hand open and on her lower back while moving his left to the back of her head. He entwined his fingers with her hair and lowered his head to hers.

He kissed her.

No need in saying that she was taken by surprise. He kissed her so urgently, like he'd never get the chance to do this again. She truly was not expecting this from Nathan. Nonetheless Audrey kissed him back; her hands wrapping around his neck. She felt him shiver and goosebumps were on his neck. It was a cold night in Haven, and Nathan was either too upset or just didn't care about wearing a coat rather than his green jacket.

Now that Audrey was here he could feel how cold he was. He could feel. His whole body was alive with the chill of the wind and the feel of his shoes on his feet. Nathan was faint with the overload of his senses.

To him, he thought it was funny that he had said just an hour earlier that he would not come here and do what his mind was threatening him to do. And now he was doing it.

But I'd never wanna see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

When Chris had shown up it felt like Nathan was nothing more than a fill-in in Audrey's life. He hated that fact more than he disliked Chris. Plus, the fact that all judgement was lost when he saw the guy made him dislike him even more.

Apparently Audrey didn't see everything that was right in front of her like the Chief had said. She was blind to the stone cold fact that Nathan had always been there for her. Even when she was in the orphange, or at least the memories of an orphange that she may or may not have been in, she had imagined a friend. A friend like Nathan.

She couldn't see that he was in love with her. Even if he hadn't completely believed it himself yet. Nathan had fought with "those" feelings for the past week. None of it clicking until Vince had told him that of all the secrets in Haven, that that wasn't one of them.

_Goodbye my Almost Lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you;_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance;_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost Lovers always do_

Tonight he decided to take a walk. A walk around the small town that started from his little house to wherever he ended up. He didn't watch the weather like he usually did before going out, so he wasn't aware that it was cold enough to wear more than a t-shirt and jacket.

He couldn't explain what he felt when Audrey had mentioned she was going out for drinks with Chris. Stupid Chris. He had said goodbye, just like every other stinking day.

"Bye Parker, see you tomorrow."

"See ya later Nathan."

She had noticed something in his eyes that day, something she'd never seen in anyone's eyes before.

Nathan kicked a rock down the sidewalk and listened to the distinct sound it made. Anything to keep his mind off of her.

Something had to change. He couldn't keep living like this.

His footsteps were slow and steady, yet at the same time uneasy. He wouldn't have noticed if his vision hadn't been jumpy.

_We walk along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

_And when you left, you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never ever forget_

_These images_

"What was that?" Audrey asked, breathlessly, arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Something that I've needed to do," Nathan closed his eyes, "For a very long time."

He caught her in another kiss, testing his theory again. Little brushes and touches only affected that area of flesh. But when he kissed her…

Chills were sent up his spine, and he could **feel** them. **He** could feel them. Nathan could feel the heat of her breath, and the smoothness of her face under his fingers. He felt her fingers weaving themselves through his hair. And it was wonderful.

She broke the kiss, and tried to move her head back, but he followed her.

"Nathan, what are we doing?" She whispers, her breath disrupting his thoughts.

He starts planting little kisses along her jaw line, "Kissing," he smiles. And it's genuine.

"But there's a reason," Audrey states, eyes widening.

"Because I want to," he whispers, the smile fading. Nathan stops and pulls back to look at her.

"I'm sorry," Nathan realizes exactly what he's doing, and untangles himself from her arms. His sense of touch fading away almost instantly. The last place he felt anything was his heart, where it was beating erratically.

"I'm gonna head home now," he says, but he feels like he's telling himself more than her.

"Nathan," Audrey starts, wanting to get out what it was about.

"Just…" he sighs, "Just forget about it Parker, okay?"

She nods, knowing fully well that she won't. Nathan turns to leave, but she stops him.

"Wait a minute," she grabs one of his hand between the two of hers, and starts warming them, "Your hands are freezing. I don't want you to get frost-bite."

He feels her warm touch zing through his fingers. And it's all he can do to stay still.

"Audrey, stop. Because if you don't, I'm not going to be able to control myself."

His blue eyes were burning through her. So she stopped.

_Goodbye my Almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lover always do_

Nathan almost caves. One part of his mind says, "Who cares? Kiss her." The other tells him to be practical.

So out on the balcony of her house he stands, inches from her. And he hesitates.

"Can I ask you a question?" Audrey whispers a little louder than before.

"What?" He replies, trying not to focus on the way her lips moved when she talked.

She looks into his eyes, and begs her question, "Can I kiss you?"

His stoic face conveys no emotion, but she saw it. Right there in his eyes. He doesn't give her an answer. But she knows it, all the same.

Audrey leans up and lightly presses her lips to his. That's when he caves completely. The practical voice is silenced and he kisses her like it's the last time he'll ever get to.

After that, a word isn't said and he runs down the stairs and to his house.

* * *

They don't talk about what happened. Because, maybe, it didn't. Maybe it was just one of those Haven-y things that you think happened that really didn't. So neither person brings it up the next day when they see each other at the office.

From the way that Audrey is acting, Nathan's pretty sure he dreamed the entire thing. Although, he can't ever remember a dream feeling that good.

Audrey wants to think that nothing happened, but she's not sure either. She's immune to Haven troubles, right? But from the way that Nathan is being, it's like nothing happened at all.

So she tries to push it from her mind and get back to work. But it doesn't happen. Her thoughts are filled with burning blue eyes under the cover of night out on a cold balcony.

* * *

There it is. I really hope you liked it. Review please my dearies!


End file.
